Breaking the Ten
by Sela McGrane
Summary: Severus and Hermione break the ten commandments. Oneshot, SS/HG, Warning: Sex with a minor. Don't like, don't read.


**Hey guys! Here's a SS/HG oneshot for you. Hope you like! WARNING: Sex with a minor. Don't like, don't read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Thou shall have no other gods before me.<em>  
><strong>

Hermione Granger had been brought up in a Christian home. She remembered clearly every single one of the "thou shall", and "thou shall nots" clearly. However, in the last few years, between herself and her…god…they had broken every last one of them without remorse. For some reason she had yet to understand fully, Severus Snape had become a god in her mind. Her god.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Thou shall not have idols.<strong>_

Severus Snape had never been one to over value anything. Part of his problem in life was more that he undervalued things, and people. He'd drastically undervalued Lily Evans Potter, and he had lost her. Mistake made, lesson learned. And then, that Granger girl had barged into his life, totally uninvited, and Severus found that he didn't mind too much. However very wrong their relationship might be, he found he became more and more obsessed with her by the day. She had become his idol, and he told her so.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3. Thou shall not say the Lord's name in vain.<em>  
><strong>

Hermione's obsession with Severus had started early. Her outspoken demeanor had made it so that very few people talked back to her when she said something they objected to. Severus was one of the few. She was pretty sure she'd fallen in love with him the day he called her an insufferable know-it-all. Sick and twisted, she supposed, but the truth was that since that first time they'd had sex, she'd fallen into his dark world so deeply that there was no way she'd ever get out. That day, she'd said the Lord's name in vain so many times that her parents would have been speechless. She had been fifteen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>4. Thou shall remember the Sabbath day, and keep it Holy.<em>  
><strong>

During the week, Severus did not see Hermione outside of class. He never gave her detentions because he knew there was far too much risk of getting caught. He was fucking a teenage girl; an underage student. That would not settle well with Albus. Saturdays, his young lover usually spent with her…friends. Harry and Ronald, thick as they were, would surely become suspicious if the third to their trio was missing every weekend, all weekend. Sunday was their day. As a child, during the summers, his father had dragged him to Sunday morning mass. _Hypocritical bastard._ Now, all these years later, he always remembered the Sabbath day…but he sure as hell didn't keep it holy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5. Thou shall honor thy father and mother.<em>  
><strong>

Summer between her fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts was when her parents figured out she was sexually active. Her mother had found condoms in Hermione's room, and had demanded to know what she was doing, not even sixteen yet, having sex. When her father had been brought into the conversation, he had demanded to know who she was shagging. She'd refused to tell them, knowing full well that they would never understand her relationship with Severus, even if she _was_ of age, which she wasn't. She had point blank told them to bugger off and mind their own business. She hadn't been allowed to leave their sight for the rest of the summer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>6. Thou shall not murder.<em>  
><strong>

Severus had not told Hermione that he was probably going to have to kill Albus. He trusted her, but he feared that she'd give him away without knowing. The Dark Lord was an expert at legilimency, after all. In retrospect, Severus should have just taught Hermione how to shield her mind, and told her everything. It about killed him when she didn't return to Hogwarts that next year, and when she came back to complete her schooling the summer after Voldemort was destroyed, she was dating Ronald Bloody Weasley. He'd admit later that he'd seriously considered killed the idiot boy…after all, it wouldn't be the first time he'd murdered someone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>7. Thou shall not commit adultery.<em>  
><strong>

Hermione had been shattered when Severus killed Albus, though not because she thought he did it because he was truly a Death Eater – she knew him too well to even consider that. She was shattered because it told her that Severus had not trusted her enough to tell her the truth…and that was a deal breaker for her. When Ron had asked her out the day Voldemort died, she'd agreed. He might not compare intellectually, he might not be her god, but at least he'd never lied to her. At least she could trust him. All of that had been fine and dandy until Severus had cornered her after class one afternoon three months later, begging for forgiveness on his hands and knees. And then they'd had sex.

* * *

><p><strong><em>8. Thou shall not steal.<em>  
><strong>

Severus had never liked thieves. He often ragged on Hermione about how she'd stolen from his Potions storeroom. He'd like to have said that he "won" Hermione from Ronald, though he knew the truth – he'd played to Hermione's weaknesses, kissed the hem of her robe, and begged for another change. He promised to never lie to her again, not even a lie of omission. Yes, Severus had stolen her back. He had stolen Hermione from Ronald without giving a shit about how the idiot boy might feel about the matter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>9. Thou shall not bear false witness.<em>  
><strong>

Despite a mutual promise to never lie, Hermione and Severus both lied their asses off when they came out as a couple just after her Hogwarts Graduation. The pair swore up and down that they had not been involved prior to her coming of age. When Ron had told everyone about the fact that Hermione was always no where in sight on Sunday evenings, during their fifth and sixth years, they had lied and said that yes, they had been together those evenings, for the purpose of extra potions lessons, and that had merely been the start of their friendship. Complete lie. Their relationship went from anger, to sex, to obsession, to love…in that order. Yes, they had lied to the whole Wizarding world, though neither cared much, since they had not lied to each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10. Thou shall not covet.<strong>_

Severus and Hermione coveted each other, even after fifteen years of marriage. The need between them was undeniable, in every way. Physically, they craved each other with such vigor that they often fucked in abandoned closets at random parties. More than once, they'd left their elder son in charge of his little sister, claiming to run to Hogsmead, when they were really making love on the mossy floor of the Forbidden Forest. Mentally, each believed that there was no one on the planet of intellectual equality except the other. Abiding stupid people was tiring enough, neither wished to ever be coupled with someone they couldn't have a good debate about Ancient Runes with. Emotionally, the pair knew that they would be empty without their counterpart. That's just the way it was. No reason not to face the facts.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
